


Duett of a judge and sinner

by IhaveAsgoretalentwithnames



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IhaveAsgoretalentwithnames/pseuds/IhaveAsgoretalentwithnames
Summary: What if Chara and Sans were to have a little duett? Now, this has been done before but I couldn't help myself. Read it as whatever you like.  A song, a poem. Your free to imagen.





	Duett of a judge and sinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I ever posted here. If you by any chance want to voice act or make a comic or similar, I would be absolutely honored. Please mention me on it if you do and send me a link! If you find any grammar mistake's please tell me. Sadly I'm really bad at grammar. So I apologize if that effects the quality. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy :3

Chara= C  
Sans= S

S:  As time repeats  
C:  and history changes.  
S:  As children play  
C:  and monsters try.  
S:  As hopes and dreams   
C:  and cries and pleas  
S:  save us all  
C:  and make them die.  
S:  It's a tale of a savior  
C:  who came and killed them all.  
S:  To start with peace   
C:  and end with war.

S:  Not many do remember   
C:  untill this very day.  
S:  Who was the first to fall  
C:  and the last to stay.  
S:  Who came alone  
C:  and left together.  
S:  To return only a flower  
C:  and one soul lesser.

S:  Seems as prophecies recall  
C:  all angels fall,  
                to their destiny  
S:  to clear the underground   
C:  and see to it: all empty.

S:  A beautiful day it is  
C:  when dust settles in  
S:  and golden light shines  
C:  clouded by my sin.  
S:  When music plays  
C:  and bones break on another   
S:  when mercy is given  
C:  to fool one who was darker.

S:  When magic rises  
C:  and determination burns  
S:  in an endless dance  
C:  we will take our turns.  
S:  When I stand to stop you  
C:  and I strike to beat you  
S:  then I do my worst   
C:  and I suffer with you.  
S:  When I break the circle  
C:  and silence fills these halls.  
S:  If I don't give in  
C:  then I won't resettle walls.  
S:  This is my last stand  
C:  and my last attempt.  
S:  Think you really can?  
C:  and slice across marrow  
S:  don't say I didn't warn you. 

 

S:  Papyrus?...  
C:  he will see to his deeds  
S:  when ?  
C:  Soon, as time repeats.  
S:  And history changes?  
C:  So it will be for this has been the last of rages.  
S:  Then why?  
C:  Because tragedy has taken  
S:  From who?   
C:  It was seven.


End file.
